Whispers of Happiness
by gategirl
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth deserve to be happy. Just a little piece of fluff. Liason - ONESHOT


**Author's Note**: I don't really like a lot of the choices that the GH writers have made lately. So, I decided to change everything. Emily never died, Skye never even came into the picture and therefore did not have a baby named Lila (I always thought that was a rip off. After all if anyone should name their baby after Jason's grandma it should be him)

Happy reading.

******

Elizabeth lay beside him, her body molded to the curves of his, his arms lightly surrounding her as he slept, their legs tangled beneath the blankets. She watched him, her heart overflowing with happiness.

Jason felt her body curved tightly around him, a smile easing its way across his lips. He pulled her to him, his arms wrapping possessively around her waist. "Morning," he whispered into her hair, his smile growing wider as she mewled in approval as his lips brushed lightly across her forehead.

"Morning," she responded, tilting her head up to catch his lips with hers. Her arms circled his neck, her hands weaving into his hair, pulling his mouth closer to hers. She probed his mouth with her tongue, urgently trying to deepen the kiss.

Jason shifted beside her, his hands moving lazily across the exposed skin of her stomach, tenderly stroking the expanse. His hand rested there, his fingers splayed over her stomach. He pulled his lips from hers, a chuckle escaping his lips at the frustrated groan of disapproval she let out as she realized what was happening. Jason shifted down her body, his lips landing on the perfectly round stomach of his very pregnant, and very irate, wife. He kissed his unborn child, whispering words of love against the domed skin.

"Jason," Elizabeth said, her tone demanding and irritable.

"Elizabeth," he said calmly looking up at her, trying unsuccessfully to hide his growing smile.

"Damn it Jason, don't just sit there and smirk at me. You know what I want," she glowered at him. "This baby is two weeks overdue," she said impatiently.

"Dr Lee said the baby could come any day," Jason said moving to sit beside his wife. He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "Besides, I can hear the boys already moving around the house," he pointed out. "Not exactly the best timing."

As if on cue, their bedroom door burst open and the two little boys in question came tearing into the room. Cameron was first to jump into bed with them, followed closely by his little brother Jake, who was barely able to walk without falling over. Jason reached down and scooped Jake up, putting him right between them on the bed.

Elizabeth gasped, her hands flying to her stomach. Jason looked at her worriedly. "Elizabeth?" Jason's voice shook with fear.

Elizabeth looked up at him, her expression torn between one of happiness and intense pain. "Boys," Elizabeth said, her gaze shifting from her husband's worried one to her boys' curious ones. "Mommy needs to talk to Daddy for a minute. I want you both to go get dressed. Cameron, I need you to be a really big boy and help your brother get ready. Ok?"

Cameron nodded. "Kay, Momma," he said, helping Jake off the bed.

When the boys were safely on the other side of the door Elizabeth turned her attention to Jason. "My water just broke."

******

Jason walked through the double doors of the elevator, gently pushing his wife's wheelchair into the elevator, flanked on each side by a body guard and both of his sons. He was moving smoothly and with a calmness that belied the massive panic that was racing through him. Elizabeth, as if sensing the tension in him, grabbed his hand that had been resting on the handle of the wheelchair in hers and squeezed.

"It's okay Jason," she promised him, turning her head slightly so that she could look at him.

Jason squeezed her hand back, trying to fight back the nearly overwhelming tension that had been building inside him when she'd first told him that her water had broken. If he was really honest with himself the anxiety had been building long before then. It had started to invade his mind only minutes after she'd told him she was pregnant. He had been with her when Jake was being born. He'd almost lost her then. And a little part of him was still worried, even after repeated reassurances from both Dr. Lee and Elizabeth that everything was going perfectly.

It was only when the elevator doors opened and Jason was met by his sister Emily and a team of nurses that he allowed himself to breathe normally.

******

Elizabeth screamed, tears of exertion streaming down her face. Jason gripped her hand in his, leaning down to kiss her sweat drenched head.

"Okay Elizabeth," Dr. Lee said soothingly. "One more big push." Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand, pushing as hard as she could.

The sound of crying filled the room and Elizabeth sank back into the bed, exhaustion pulling at her, her strength spent. She looked up at Jason and saw tears brimming his eyes. She tugged at his hand and he leaned down, kissing her lips gently.

"We have a daughter," he cried, resting his forehead on hers. "She's beautiful."

******

Elizabeth sat with her daughter bundled in her arms, gently rocking her in the small room Jason had converted into a nursery. She glanced up at the open doorway to find Jason there leaning against the door frame, a peaceful smile on his lips.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "How long have you been there?" She asked him rising to her feet.

"Not long," he answered pushing off from his perch in the doorway and coming into the room. He gingerly took the baby from his wife's arms, smiling down at his beautiful little girl. "I just saw Cameron tearing through the hall," he informed her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "He's been this non stop tornado of energy ever since I picked him up from Em's this afternoon," she complained. "I think she's been feeding him cake again."

Jason laughed softly, cradling his daughter in his arms. "I'll be right there," he promised, flashing his wife a sympathetic smile. He turned and bent over the crib, tenderly placing his daughter safely inside.

"Goodnight Lila," he whispered placing a kiss on the top of her little head.

Lila yawned, stretching her tiny arms skyward, her eyes opening into diminutive slits. The corners of her mouth lifted, the smile lasting only a second before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

******

**THE END**


End file.
